Non-pressurized antiperspirant compositions are typically packaged in plastic containers. And polyolefin resins are typically employed for molding the plastic containers. The resins can include processing aids, such as anti-oxidants, to improve the manufacturability and the stability of the molded container. However, it has been discovered that some processing aids can interact with antiperspirant actives and fragrances to produce an undesirable off-odor.